The Lesson
by Reda V
Summary: SMUFF (Is that even a thing? Smut plus Fluff equals Smuff, right?) ONESHOT- Same Universe as "What Beca Wants" There are nights when Beca will have a graveyard shift at the station and Chloe will head to the dance studio to kill time. But, Chloe has a bad habit of leaving the door to the studio unlocked. Beca decides to teach Chloe a lesson late one night. I OWN NOTHING!


**! ONE-SHOT !**

It was well after midnight and Chloe was in the miniature dance studio by Beca's dorm. With her iPOD tucked safely into the athletic sleeve Beca bought her, Chloe was able to pop her ear buds in and work on her technique as she listened to Beca's radio show. Before she knew it, hours had gone by… people began to clear out the studio… and her favorite DJ was saying goodbye for the night. She knew it would only be a matter of time before her phone went off with a text from Beca, asking her to come over in that most endearing way of hers.

Chloe always took notice of how creepy the studio could be at night, but she was passionate about her dancing. She LOVED it. After her first year picking up "dance performance" as a secondary major, she rediscovered her love for dance, and with that discovery came hours and hours of practice in the studio.

There were some nights when Beca would bring her laptop and work on her mixes or schoolwork, as she sat with her back against the reflective wall. Glancing up occasionally with that crooked smile Chloe loved so much. She'd watch Chloe for inspiration sometimes. Sometimes, just to admire her. And on the rare occasion that the redhead would stress because she wasn't learning something as quickly as she would like, the tiny brunette would gently close her laptop and wander over to the sighing ginger. She'd take Chloe's hands off her hips, entwining Chloe's fingers with her own and the two would do some sort of two-step partner dance that couldn't really constitute as anything because of Beca's two left feet. This would make Chloe smile, and after a while, they would transition into a slow dance. Just talking until the self-proclaimed "badass" could tell her girlfriend was in a better mood.

"You know… you really gotta start locking this door when you're here, Chlo," Beca would always say something to that affect as she took her girlfriend's hand whenever they left the studio and walked to her dorm afterwards.

"I will, babe," Chloe would always promise, squeezing Beca's hand affectionately.

It wasn't that Chloe didn't care that Beca worried about her. It really warmed her heart anytime Beca's voice took on a serious tone and she reminded her how much she loved her or to be careful. The moments were rare and that made Chloe appreciate them more. So, that definitely wasn't why she always forgot to lock the door. It was because she had a million things going on at once.

Bellas rehearsals… Competitions… Dance Recitals… Classes…

But Beca would hear none of that on this particular night. There was a lesson to be taught. A potentially, life-saving lesson…

As Beca passed the studio on her walk from the station back to her room, she jiggled the doorknob and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's forgetfulness. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her as she made her way down the short hallway to the particular room Chloe always preferred to practice in, watching the redhead through the small window in the door and slipping in to cut the lights off as soon as Chloe turned away from the door and the reflective wall. Beca heard the redhead gasp and followed the noise, maneuvering across the dimly lit room until she was behind her.

_Oh my God, I'm gonna die because I left the door unlocked again! _Chloe panicked. Expecting the intruder to be anyone, but her girlfriend.

_And after I die, Beca's gonna KILL me!_

Her hands rested on Chloe's waist and her lips began to pepper kisses tenderly along the back of Chloe's neck and shoulders. Chloe was tense until the moment she heard Beca's voice, concerned and caring but playful at the same time. "Babe," Beca said, between kisses,"You… really… gotta… start… locking… that door."

Chloe wanted to respond, saying she'd never forget again. But she was too distracted by the feeling of Beca's warm breath against her neck and the tiny DJ's right hand, which was now rubbing Chloe through the thin silky material of her dance shorts. The other hand slid up her firm belly to gently squeeze her left breast. Chloe let her head roll back until it rested on Beca's forehead.

"Someone might try to come in here and have their way with you," The brunette added with a husky chuckle. Chloe could literally hear the smirk on her girlfriend's lips… The lust in her voice… Then, Chloe felt the smaller woman pull away and heard footsteps that seemed to get further away.

Just as Chloe began to wonder where Beca was, a glowing stick rolled across the floor. There were several after that, Beca knew how much Chloe loved glowsticks. Beca also wanted to have enough light to see her girlfriend once she began to "have her way" with her. And she also didn't want to leave the light on under the small chance that they were unlucky and someone else could come wandering through the building at this hour.

Beca pulled a blanket out of her backpack and laid it across the hardwood floor of the studio. Chloe came to the blanket and laid down with an amused expression.

"What are you doing?" She asked the brunette, through a giggle.

"Teaching you a lesson." Beca responded, with a smirk. "You've gotta learn, m'dear."

Chloe watched with a smile as Beca began to unbutton her checkered button-up, then she kicked her boots off and removed her lower garments, as well. Reluctantly, Chloe slid out of her (barely there anyway) garments and laid back on the blanket.

"You wouldn't believe me," Beca teased," So, now I'm just gonna have to show you."

Beca kneeled between Chloe's legs, lacing their fingers and holding Chloe's hands above her head as she leaned down to kiss the redhead's soft lips. Both of them taking a moment just to appreciate the way they felt against each other.

Beca began to rock her hips against Chloe's, grinding slowly but steadily, as she felt herself getting worked up by the soft sighs and quiet moans coming from her girlfriend. The acoustics of the studio only made it hotter. Their breaths echoing throughout the hollow room as they moved together.

Beca wanted to touch Chloe, so she knew she couldn't keep her pinned down for long. As the kiss became more heated, Beca released one of Chloe's hands. Allowing her own to trail down Chloe's body. Over her breasts as if she was rolling dough, up and down her firm stomach as she teased her girlfriend… appreciating her dips and curves… then, teasing some more…

Chloe's newly free hand went straight to Beca's back, then to her rear as she desperately tried to release some of the pressure building in her core. Despite the pressure building in Beca's core, she tried to stay gentle.

"Beca… Please…" Chloe begged between pants.

Then, Beca began to trail hungry kisses down Chloe's neck… down her collarbone… down the valley of her breasts, stopping to place lingering kisses on the redhead's nipples. At this point, Chloe's hips started to move of their own accord, adding to the friction. Causing the redhead some satisfaction when she saw Beca's eyelids flutter shut in pleasure. Chloe loved pleasing Beca. She loved watching her try to keep cool as her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip to muffle her lazy moans. Beca only gripped Chloe's hand tighter and continued her exploration with the other.

Beca finally decided she was ready to give Chloe what she wanted. Running her tiny hand through the redhead's swollen folds. She moaned when she felt how excited Chloe was. She rubbed Chloe's throbbing nub in swift circles as she continued to pepper kisses over Chloe's face and torso.

"Mmmm… Beca!" Chloe's moans were growing louder and her breathing had become more labored. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. And that's when she felt Beca's fingers inside of her. Twisting and turning as they thrust into her. Beca used her hips to aid her so her arm wouldn't get tired.

Hearing Chloe's moans had Beca so worked up, she wasn't even sure if she was being gentle anymore. And the moment she felt Chloe's legs wrap around her waist and the aggressive hand in her hair, she didn't care. She could feel her lover's need practically radiating off of her. She didn't stop until moans became screams and screams became gasps as Chloe tightened around her fingers. Chloe hadn't expected the orgasm to rip through her the way it did. Her back arched on it's own. Her hips desperately met Beca's thrusts on their own. And before she knew it, her body jerked violently and she collapsed against the blanket clutching Beca's hand tighter and kissing the smaller woman's forehead as she collapsed on top of her.

"So...?" Beca spoke, breaking the silence as they made their way down the sidewalk towards Beca's dorm, hand in hand,"Did you learn anything tonight?"

"Well...I did learn ONE thing" Chloe giggled at the memory, before letting her face become serious (a habit she has picked up from Beca),"Your educational skills are FLAWLESS, Bec."

Beca shrugs in that pretend-badass way of hers,"What can I say? I mean... You're welcome." Chloe only rolls her eyes in amusement and tightens her grip around tiny hands

It's all fun and games now, but deep down, Chloe knows she'll never forget the panic she felt before hearing her beloved Beca's voice. So, the lesson was effective after all.


End file.
